Barney and the Backyard Gang: Late 1980's (Standard Version)
1988 to 1989 for 1999 Opening Previews * Lyrick Studios FBI Warning * Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Sandy Duncan Introduction for The Backyard Show (Standard Version) Part 1 to 95 * Part 1: Sandy Duncan Introduction for The Backyard Show and The Backyard Show Intro * Part 2: TBS - Chapter 1 * Part 3: I Love You (1988 Version) * Part 4: TBS - Chapter 2 * Part 5: Hey Hey The Gangs are Here (1988 Version) * Part 6: TBS - Chapter 3 * Part 7: I Love You (Reprise, 1988 Version) * Part 8: TBS - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Bumping Up and Down (1988 Version) * Part 10: TBS - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Six Little Ducks (1988 Version) * Part 12: TBS - Chapter 6 * Part 13: The Baby Bumblebee (1988 Version) * Part 14: TBS - Chapter 7 * Part 15: Humpty Dumpty (1988 Version) * Part 16: TBS - Chapter 8 * Part 17: Hickory Dickory Dock (1988 Version) * Part 18: TBS - Chapter 9 * Part 19: This Little Piggy (1988 Version) * Part 20: TBS - Chapter 10 * Part 21: If You're Happy and You Know It (1988 Version) * Part 22: TBS - Chapter 11 for Let Me Out of Here * Part 23: TBS - Chapter 12 for Ready for the Birthday Show * Part 24: Hello, Hello, Hello (1988 Version) * Part 25: I've Been Working on the Railroad (1988 Version) * Part 26: TBS - Chapter 13 for Music Around * Part 27: Little Bunny Foo Foo (1988 Version) * Part 28: TBS - Chapter 14 for Micheal Talking * Part 29: For He's a Jolly Good Fellow (1988 Version) * Part 30: TBS - Chapter 15 * Part 31: Hokey Pokey (1988 Version) * Part 32: TBS - Chapter 16 for Michael and Amy Inside and Hokey Pokey Again * Part 33: The Backyard Show Credits * Part 34: Sandy Duncan Introduction for Three Wishes and Three Wishes Intro * Part 35: TW - Chapter 1 * Part 36: Do Your Ears Hang Low (1989 Version) * Part 37: TW - Chapter 2 * Part 38: I Love You (1989 Version) * Part 39: TW - Chapter 3 * Part 40: London Town (1989 Version) * Part 41: TW - Chapter 4 * Part 42: Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear (1989 Version) * Part 43: TW - Chapter 5 for Touch the Ground * Part 44: Mr Knickerbocker (1989 Version) * Part 45: TW - Chapter 6 * Part 46: Take Me Out to the Ball Game (1989 Version) * Part 47: TW - Chapter 7 * Part 48: I See the Moon (1989 Version) * Part 49: TW - Chapter 8 * Part 50: The Rocket Song (1989 Version) * Part 51: TW - Chapter 9 for Watch Your Step * Part 52: TW - Chapter 10 for Coming for Moonkin * Part 53: Pat a Cake (1989 Version) * Part 54: Jack Be Nimble (1989 Version) * Part 55: TW - Chapter 11 for How About Ring Around the Rosy * Part 56: Ring Around the Rosy (1989 Version) * Part 57: TW - Chapter 12 for Let's Play London Bridge * Part 58: London Bridge (1989 Version) * Part 59: TW - Chapter 13 * Part 60: The Rocket Song (Reprise, 1989 Version) * Part 61: TW - Chapter 14 * Part 62: Old MacDonald Had a Farm (1989 Version) * Part 63: TW - Chapter 15 * Part 64: Friends are Forever (1989 Version) * Part 65: TW - Chapter 16 for Goodbye and The Closing Program * Part 66: Three Wishes Credits * Part 67: Sandy Duncan Introduction for A Day at the Beach and A Day at the Beach Intro * Part 68: I Love You (1989 Version) * Part 69: ADATB - Chapter 1 * Part 70: Three Little Speckled Frogs (1989 Version) * Part 71: ADATB - Chapter 2 * Part 72: She Waded in the Water (1989 Version) * Part 73: ADATB - Chapter 3 * Part 74: The More We Get Together (1989 Version) * Part 75: ADATB - Chapter 4 * Part 76: ADATB - Chapter 5 for Barney Comes to Life * Part 77: Barney is our Dinosaur (1989 Version) * Part 78: ADATB - Chapter 6 * Part 79: A Sailor Went to Sea (1989 Version) * Part 80: ADATB - Chapter 7 * Part 81: This is the Way We Walk the Beach (1989 Version) * Part 82: ADATB - Chapter 8 * Part 83: Are You Hungry (1989 Version) * Part 84: ADATB - Chapter 9 * Part 85: Peanut Butter (1989 Version) * Part 86: ADATB - Chapter 10 * Part 87: Swimming, Swimming (1989 Version) * Part 88: ADATB - Chapter 11 * Part 89: There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea (1989 Version) * Part 90: ADATB - Chapter 12 * Part 91: Row Row Row Your Boat (1989 Version) * Part 92: ADATB - Chapter 13 * Part 93: This is the Way We Leave the Beach (1989 Version) * Part 94: ADATB - Chapter 14 * Part 95 and Final Part: A Day at the Beach Credits Coming Soon on YouTube Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001)